Uchiha Madara in 616
by sarin555
Summary: Madara become ten tail jinchuriki, yet he was defeat in the end. But with the power of ten tail, it not so easy to kill him. Now in earth 616 (main marvel world), he seek to change the world again. READ AND REVIEW.
1. 1 New World, Worse Problem

**Uchiha Madara in 616**

Note: If some part is ultimate marvel then I sorry and please tell so I can fix it.

* * *

Chapter 1: New World, Worse Problem

The history of shinobi world record that Uchiha Madara had become the Jubi (ten tails) jinchuriki, yet with that kind of power he was slain in the end, thus end the Fourth Great Shinobi World War. But there some part that it is unknown in history…shinobi world history.

Madara, now dead, was now in a total darkness. No light, no sound, and no one. He was thinking, he has all the time. He was thinking what do he do wrong, why does he lose, and why did they try to stop him, he was try to build a perfect world, if only someone understand.

"_**I did, sir"**_

'_What Who'_

"_**It is me, the Jubi. You become jinchuriki when you seal me inside you…then you get kill"**_ the beast explain

'_I see, but it did not matter we dead and that all that matter'_ Madara said desperately

"_**But there is a way, sir"**_

'_Explain'_

"_**I can resurrect you, sir. Although…"**_

'_Althought what and why you call me sir?'_

"_**First I call you 'sir' because you are strong enough to become my **__**jinchuriki **__**and you know no one strong enough to control me since Sage of the Six Paths himself, Second although I can resurrect you it must be done in…other world, will you except my option…sir"**_

'…_I will accept it, it the only ways for me to be able to do something'_ Madara said

"_**Alright lord Madara, please hold tight…if there anything to hold to"**_

The light then starts to form.

* * *

Madara can feel again, the solid ground, the breeze of wind, the smell of city, and…the scream of a woman.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" the woman cries out for help.

"SHUT IT YOU MUTANT FREAK!" the man shouts back

"Yeah if you just stay still we will kill you quick" another man said

Madara has no idea what the people were speaking, but by instinct he can tell that the men was about to kill a woman. Madara's eye opens, he sees three men try to kill a woman; as he predict. Madara may do anything for his course, but if it possible he will avoid killing women or children, but these men are doing everything Madara despite. He got up and walk toward them.

All four hear the sound of foot step; they all look to the source of sound. There stood the man in red Japanese armor with a giant fan on his back.

"Who the f*** are you" the one who hold the woman ask

Madara, didn't bother to reply, activate his Sharingan. The four notice the change in Madara eyes and look into it, which was a mistake…for the thug at least. "Tsukuyomi" his Sharingan begin to spin and within a second the three thugs fell down into the ground, leaving only one woman stand.

Madara, see no more reason to stay, starts to walk away.

"Um…thank you" the woman said

But Madara pay no attention and disappear into a vortex. (He can use all Sharingan jutsu in existence)

Madara has absolved all the knowledge from the three thugs he killed by his Sharingan. Now he has the basic knowledge of this world including the language. The world appears to have something similar to shinobi called 'Super heroes' their existence is to counter the 'Super villains'. Beside that there is nothing much (that we didn't know). But what really bothers Madara is the race called 'mutant'. In Madara eye, there is no different between mutant and human, but people of this world doesn't seem to think so. They treat mutant to the rate that make Madara disgust, and he rarely do so. This world is even worse than his; it must be clarify one way or another.

"_**I agree with you, sir" **_the beast greets him from inside Madara

'_So you awake Jubi, tell me is there a reason why you choose this world?' _Madara ask

"_**I believe you already know by seeing those men memory" **_the Jubi said

'_Yes…but first thing first, I need a new wardrobe to blend in' _

Madara appear again in a close tailor shop. He pick up his choice of clothe. He goes into a changing room. He comes out, now he was wearing a black suit with a red shirt along with black tie, a pair of black leather glove, and black leather pair of shoe, under his clothes was a ninja vest and some hidden weapon. He stores his red armor into his sharingan realm (I don't know what it called, ok). Before he leave, he left 4 ryo coin on the table, which if his new memory serve him correct these coin can make a fortune due to it ancientness.

'_Alright it almost dawn, let go explore the city'_

"_**Roger"**_

Madara goes out and starts explore the city. He finish explore New York by noon and try to find something to eat, fortunately he found a restaurant offer a free food because it has 10th anniversary. Madara go in and grab a bite, but while he was eating, there an explosion on the opposite side of the street, which happen to be a bank. The 4 robbers run out of the bank and into the van, but before they could drive out.

"LOOK IT FANTASTIC 4!" the man in the street said while pointing at the fantastic car.

The Fantastic 4 jumps out of the car and starts taking care of the robbers. Madara, who still in the restaurant, enable his Sharingan to observe the fight in more detail. When the fighting in done the police take the robbers away, while the Fantastic 4 get back into their car and fly away. Madara see enough.

'_Hmm, they not as powerful as I thought' _

"_**Yes, look like taking or destroying this world wasn't so hard after all" **_

'_Don't be so sure, thing never that easy' _

"_**How so milord?"**_

_'Just taking it won't do, I need to plan first, if I just take over people of this world will go nut and rebel again me'_

**_"So it seems, what did you have in mind, sir?"_**

'_Like I said, first thing first, let finish explore so we can know this city'_

"_**Yes milord"**_

Madara gets out of the restaurant and walks pass the crown of million New York citizen, who has no idea the storm and its red dawn was about to come.


	2. 2 As I plan

**Uchiha Madara in 616**

Chapter 2: As I plan.

"Normal talk"

'_Thought or When Madara talk with Jubi'_

"_**Jubi or other powerful or/and big being talk"**_

"Jutsu"

"SHOUT"

* * *

At last after another 2 hour, Madara finishes explore the surface of New York. He was in hell's kitchen district.

"_**So what now milord?"**_

'_First, we gonna need some money and influence, I think we should open some kind of business' _

"_**What about weapon milord"**_

'_No, our small company could not compete with big company like Stark, I was thinking about something more…helpful' _

"_**Book?"**_

'_No, it takes too much time maybe other thing'_

"_**Clothe?"**_

'_I'm didn't have a good taste in clothing'_

"_**Sex toy?"**_

'…_how is that helpful' _he face palm

"_**Um…Medicine?"**_

'_Yes that a good idea, I have seen every medicine Shinobi world have to offer during __Fourth Great Shinobi World War__, I memorize all it recipe, I can sell my unique medicine without raising attention…for now' _

"_**So how are we going to-" **_

The Jubi word was interrupt when the wall of the building nearby collapse down. The big grey man run out of the building wall, Madara remembers who that was, the Rhino. Behind him were Power Pack, Spiderman, and Spidergirl.

Madara was in the beast path and it was too late to run.

* * *

Spiderman was fighting with the Rhino; eventually the Rhino start to run off trying to escape. Spider-man follows him and tries to stop the villain. On the way, the Power Pack and Spider girl seen the scene and decide to help. Unfortunately Rhino has a lot of stamina today, he run faster than usual and has less chance to exhaust. Rhino runs through the building into the hell's kitchen district, then a man in a black suit and red shirt stand in its way.

"RUN!" Spider girl shout to the suited man

But Rhino was too close to the man. The hero increase their speed try to catch Rhino, but it too late Rhino a few inch away at the man. Just when Rhino was about to crash into the man he disappears into a smoke. With shock, Rhino stop immediately looking around to find a man.

"I'm up here you buffoon" the voice coming, everyone present look at the direction, the man was on top of Rhino.

"GET OFF ME!" the Rhino shouts and try to reach for the man. But the man was too fast for someone like Rhino to catch. While he dough Rhino arm on its head, he keep throwing kunai around the ground for and unknown purpose. Finally after 5 minute the Rhino suddenly stop it in its current pose.

"WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" the man simply point at kunai he throw around the ground. When take a closer look, they see string attach on each of kunai, all was connected like webs that warp around Rhino and stop him from moving.

"Remind me to learn that technique from that guy" Spiderman said and walk toward the man.

But as soon as he gets close, the man turns into crows and fly away.

"Um did everybody see that or it just me?" Mass Master asks in shock, everybody nods.

* * *

Madara reappear in an alley.

"_**Well that was a rude interrupt"**_

'_Well it was a good exercise, so what was we left off?'_

"_**Oh yes, I was saying how are we going to do business, we have no building, no worker, no place, and no one to help."**_

'_That is why we here Jubi'_

Madara walk out of allay and now he was at a street in front of Bexter building.

"_**The Fantastic 4 home? What are we doing here, sir?" **_

'_The newspaper said Today New York mayor is coming to has a meeting with Mister Fantastic, I can use this opportunity to look into their mind with a single eye connect' _

"_**That very smart milord, but the floor where mayor and Mister Fantastic will be is going to be restricted, how are we going to meet them?" **_

'_Simple, aren't like most policies, mayor don't want to interrupt the traffic by massive escort, he will drive here with some bodyguards and without telling people to make way. All I have to do is bump into him and look into his eye and all are done' _

"_**That solve one problem, but aren't they going to suspect you to be mutant after seeing your eye?"**_

'_I will simply use genjutsu (Illusionary Techniques) to make sure they see my eye as normal'_

He finishes telling Jubi his plan and walk into Baxter building. The building ground floor was well decorated; even Madara has to admit that Reed Richard has a good taste. The mayor didn't arrive yet so Madara has to wait for now, he go sit at the closest couch and pick up a newspaper. He put newspaper in front of his face to make sure only few people see his face.

"Sorry mister but is there anyone else sit here?" one woman ask

Madara lower his new paper to see who talking, he was surprise to see that invisible woman herself was asking him and beside her was her son Franklin Richards.

"No there no one sits here" Madara reply and put up his newspaper again; try to hide his face.

"Alright Franklin sirs here beside a nice man-"

"_**A nice man?"**_

'_A nice man!'_

"-And wait till I come back"

"But Mom! It just a few hour, I can take care of myself" Franklin said to his mom

"Oh sorry sweety, but I have to go meet with avenger while Uncle Ben and Uncle Jonny have to save the city. There is just no one left to took care of you" Sue said

"What about dad?" he ask

"He will be busy talking with the mayor, son" she said "Now go sit down while I go get Valeria" she said and leaves

Franklin then sits down beside Madara. Madara know about the boy being son of one of the smartest man in world.

'_I simply can't let this opportunity get away' _

Madara made up his mind. He lowers his newspaper and look toward Franklin.

"Kid" he calls out, makes Franklin turn to him. Franklin look straight into Madara's eye, unseen to him that Madara eyes become crimson.

As soon as Madara look into Franklin eyes, he starts absolving Franklin knowledge and memories. There are many memories inside like the one where Franklin was kidnapped by onslaught or the one where he gone to hell itself. The process took only a few second before complete. Madara was amaze at how much power the boy wield, if leave be, he will surely be a threat to Madara plan…or is he.

"What is it mister?" Franklin ask the man

"Nothing, well actually could you move a bit?" he ask as nice as he can

"Of course" the boy said and move away from Madara a bit "Better?"

"Better, thank you" he thank and go back to wait for mayor while Franklin still look at the man curiously.

After a few min the mayor has arrive. Madara get up from the couch and walk toward mayor. Without hesitation he bump into mayor. The mayor immediately looks at Madara and into his eye.

"Oh I am sorry sir" Madara apology to mayor

"No it ok, no harm done" mayor accept and went back to his business, not knowing that the man who just bump into his has stole many of country secrets.

Madara walk out of the Bexter building into the street once again, heading to one of his many destinations.

* * *

[Intermission (by me) during Madara trivia business]

Sarin555: I leave massage mid-story so people can see, **SINCE MANY READERS LIKE TO SKIP TOP OR BOTTOM NOTE.**

Sarin555: Anyway I plan to make an Akatsuki in Marvel version, so please suggest to me who should it be, except two that I already choose, but anyways here the list.

Pain=Franklin Richards

Konan=?

Zetsu=?

Deidara=?

Sasori=?

Hidan=Deadpool (of course)

Kakuzu=?

Kisame=?

Itachi=?

Obito/Tobi=?

Sarin555: tell me you opinion of who should the rest be, you can PM me or Review. Note that i want someone who in a bit of neutral term not too good or too bad

Sarin555: **noted these 2 things.** First Madara will control Akatsuki, but will not be a core member. Second the whole organization will have more than 10 members, so anyone who works for Madara will count as Akatsuki member but without a ring (not a core member to put it simple).

Sarin555: Oh and I open a poll about my other Fanfic, please go in and vote. Thank you

* * *

Madara walk out of his final destination, a New York National Museum. After he finish at Baxter building, his first stop is at the…the…alright I am not American so I don't know where you people make your identity card. Anyway he goes to the place and 'convinces' (control mind) the register to make him a citizen of America. Now he has a real identity card in this world. (I will reveal what his fake story is in later chapter)

Then he needs a fund, but his ryo can't be use directly, he needs to exchange it. That when he thinks of an museum, he can give all his ryo money in exchange for dollar; million of it. He arrive at the museum and go straight to the manager. Madara 'convinces' manager that he found these coin in the bottom of the lake and he will gladly sell it to the museum. And of course manager, who was 'convinces', buy it at a reasonable price, after all Madara was still a fair person.

Back to the present, his third destination is a bank. He goes there and opens an account for him to use. He also many a credit card so that it would be more easy for him to live in this world. When the bank's register ask how much money Madara want to deposit, Madara simply give the register a luggage of money. Soon his deposit was complete and he off to his next destination.

"_**It is a very busy day for us milord"**_

'_It sure is but everything went very well'_

Madara was now sitting on his new chair in his penthouse in his new building. It was a tall building (I didn't live in New York), the top floor was his own penthouse, while the rest was his working area. He also makes an arrangement to buy a factory and hire a 'worker' (will explain in next chapter) to produce his medicine. But now he needs to wait for tomorrow before he can continue his plan.

He lay down on his bed and think.

'_As I plan'_

"_**That I'm sure of, milord"**_

Then he fell to slumber.


	3. Final list of new Akatsuki

There are 4 thing

list of New Akatsuki member.

Pain=Franklin Richards

Konan=Jean Gray aka Phoenix

Zetsu=Triploid Mutant

Deidara= Abner Jenkins also known as Beetle or Mach-V (i don't want all Akatsuki to be well-known charecter)

Sasori=Crimson Dynamo

Hidan=Deadpool

Kakuzu= Silver Sable

Kisame=Silver Samurai

Itachi=Scaret Witch

Obito/Tobi=Phillip Sterling aka Death-Stalker

2. Can someone suggest what they should use to resemble red cloud, because i am not going to make them wear a coat.

3. Please go vote the poll in my account, i need you people help about that.

4. The pair of New Akatsuki member

Deadpool-alone (so he can be more awesom, and i don't think anyone can put up with him for long...well maybe except Cable)

Triploid Mutant-alone (because he a spy)

Jean Gray-Franklin Richards (Jean was an instuctor before, so she can train Franklin)

Beetle-Crimson Dynamo (Thay both use suit to go around, and they resemble Daidara and Sasori relationship because they both use the same kind of power; suit)

Death-Stalker-Silver Sable (The mad side of Death-Stalker will annoy her like when Hidan talk to Kakuzu, although Death-Stalker will not be as cruel as in comic)

Scaret Witch-Silver Samurai (she may show more emotion than Itachi, but she more unstable because of that. The samurai code of Silver Samurai will make her show less emotion, and make her more stable)

Alright i will get to work now folk.


	4. 3 A group named 'Akatsuki' part 1

Uchiha Madara in 616

Chapter 3: A group named 'Akatsuki' part 1

"Normal talk"

'_Thought or When Madara talk with Jubi'_

**"_Break the 4__th__ wall speaks, like Me, Deadpool or Madara" (yeah he can break 4__th__ wall too)_**

"_Jubi or other powerful or/and big being talk"_

"Jutsu"

"SHOUT"

Note: sorry for long till update, there are so many work. And I play too much league of legend.

**Note 2: Holy hell! I find a fanfic that has one f***ing million words! You hear me! One million words!**

* * *

It was one mouth now after Madara start his plan. Now he is on top 10 wealthiest people in the world list. He starts his company as medical production company as he plans; the name of the company is 'Uchiha Corporation'. In just one week his medicine sells more than 10 Brillion dollars. The shinobi world medicine, like combat pills or poison antidotes, makes a best sell for military. While energy pills or blood increasing pill make a good sale with hospital and citizen.

At first people curious about his company, but as time grow they start to stop paying attention; until Madara make it to the top 10 wealthiest people in the world list. After his medicine was a success, Madara starts produce other thing as well, like water bottle, air cleaning spray, and other things that related to health.

People seeing him as a business man who sale things that save people life, but that only half trust. Madara secretly gather from around the world to work for him. Most of the worker are ex-slave (that he recues), jobless, or those that society thrown away. He knows they have nowhere to go; if he offers them statuary, they will be loyal to him forever, and so it is.

It was night; Madara was over look the New York City from his top-floor penthouse.

"_**What is our next step, sir?"**_

'_Now it time to recruit'_

"_**Recruit? Aren't we having enough worker milords?"**_

'_Not a worker, super-hero or super-villain who I can use to help my course' _

"_**So who are they, what will they do, what will be their name?"**_

'_You will see' _

Madara grin and turn himself into 9 crows that head toward many destinations.

* * *

Location: Deadpool apartment

Deadpool was sitting in his apartment and he-

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! No need to tell them that!"

"_K, let continue"_

He was 'just' sitting in his apartment with nothing to do until.

"CAW CAW CAW" the sound of crow comes from his window

*Bang* *bang* *bang*

Deadpool try to shoot the crow but all bullet miss.

"Whoa and I thought Domino was flexible" he speak out loud.

The crow than drop a letter and fly away, he it picks up, open it, and said.

"I'm Uchiha Madara blah blah blah and I want you to join me. Well since I already read the script, I'm off to the Uchiha Corporation HQ then"

"_You just make my life easier you know that"_

"Yup, I'm a good guy" he said and off to the Uchiha Corporation HQ

* * *

Location: Some building, Rio De Janeiro, Brazil

Silver Stable was in her bed room in the penthouse, which she was resting place after her latest job done. She was about to go to sleep when at the window.

"CAW CAW CAW" the sound of a crow coming from the window.

She was about to chase it away, but then she notice that there is a note on the crow back. The crow drops the note on the window and flies away.

She walks and opens the window. She picks up a note and read it.

'Have a big job for you

Please meet me at Uchiha Corporation HQ in America, New York

With respect Uchiha Madara'

Silver Stable have a grin on her face. _'Well I think I know what my next job will be'_

"Men!" she shouts at the door. One of her men walks in. "Go tell the others tomorrow we off to America" She order. He saluted and left.

* * *

Location: mining camp, Siberian, Russia

Yuri Petrovich (4th crimson dynamo) was once a pilot of Crimson Dynamo, but after he learn a little secret about his father, he come back to Russia without finish his mission. He knows that he will face punishment. Now he resides in Mining camp for the rest of his life. Until…

"CAW CAW CAW" the sound of crow come from tree above him, the crow is not native of Siberian; it makes him wonder how it got here. The crow swoops down and drops the note in front of Yuri. There no one around at the time so there will be no problem reading it.

'I have a way to free you

And make you Crimson Dynamo pilot again

All you have to do, is grab the crow'

The crow lands in front of him. He smirks. _'Look like I will have my freedom sooner than I thought'_

He grabs the crow and disappears into a vortex.

* * *

Location: Tokyo, Japan

Keniuchio Harada, also known as silver samurai, was walking in a park. He was a mercenary, but now didn't have any job…yet.

"CAW CAW CAW" the sound of crow comes from tree nearby; he didn't pay any attention. Suddenly the crow lands on his shoulder with a note attach to it back. He believes the note is for him so he takes it and read it.

'Have a big job for you

Please meet me at Uchiha Corporation HQ in America, New York

With respect Uchiha Madara'

He didn't hesitate to walk back home and prepare to travel, at last he has some work.

* * *

Location: Sky over New York

Abner Jenkins, also known as Beetle or Mach-V, is a member of Thunder Bolt the team of reform villain (mostly). His ability was his suit. His job today is simple; patrol the New York night sky. Everything seems quite enough until.

"CAW CAW CAW" the sound of crow comes from beside him. He turns his head to find a crow; much to his surprise due to most bird can't fly at the height he was flying at right now. On the back of a crow was a letter. At first Abner ignore the crow, but after a whole 20 min he gives up. He takes the note from the crow, and stop in mid air to read it.

'Mister Abner Jenkins

I would like your help with a task that involve million of live

Please meet me at Uchiha Corporation HQ tomorrow of any of your choosing time

With respect Uchiha Madara

P.S. you can bring your Thunder Bolt team if you want'

Abner flying in silent for a second, before he com to Songbird.

"Songbird" he said

"Yes, Mech-V" she response

"There urge matter, I will be heading back now" he said

"Roger"

Mech-V is then heading back to the other Thunder Bolt. _'They are not going to believe what I got'_

* * *

Location: Unknown place between dimensions

Phillip Sterling, aka Death-Stalker, was sitting on a folding rock in between dimensions. Ever since he loses to Daredevil he has gone insane and stuck into this place. He was too mad to move or do anything else. That was until.

"CAW CAW CAW" the sound of crow coming from a distance. Phillip simply grabs his head with both of his hand. The crow finally reach Phillip, it walk to front of him. I stare into his eyes, Phillip start to staring back. The crow eyes was crimson red, it has a 3 black magatama within a ring that surround the eye cornea.

As he stares at it, he can feel his sanity slowly come back. Finally he was sane again. The first thing he does was looking at the crow who gives him his sanity back. That when he notice that there a note attach to the crow back. He grabs a note and read it.

'Mister Phillip Sterling

I have helped you from your condition and I have more to offer

I can permanently free you from being specter

All you need to do is grab my crow'

Phillip didn't have much choice; it would take year for him to get out of here on his own. So Phillip has decide, he grad a crow and disappear into a vortex.

* * *

Location: Triploid Mutant's cold room

In middle of the room, there a corpse of once a mutant, the corpse of Triploid Mutant. After being killed, he been kept here.

Suddenly the crow came through the wall and land on Triploid Mutant. After it land, the vortex start to appear from the crow's eyes and suck Triploid Mutant into it.

* * *

Location: Unknown village in U.S.A.

Wanda Maximoff aka Scarlet Witch was sleeping in her room in unknown village. After the event of House of M, she lost all her memory. The only persons who ever find her are Clint Barton aka Hawkeye and Henry McCoy AKA The Beast and they did give her memories back. But that was about to change now.

"CAW CAW CAW" the sound of crow that comes from a window wakes Wanda up.

She looks toward the window to find a crow in front of her window. At first she ignores it and goes back to sleep, but she open her eyes again to find that it still there and watching her. Now she feels really uncomfortable by it. Normal animal suppose to make a sound or not stay at the same place for long, but this crow just stay there quietly and staring at her.

She stares back at it for a few second, but at last decides to chase it away. She walk over the window, open it, and about to wave her hand to chase it. But then she notice its eyes, it was crimson red and has a 3 black magatama within a ring that surround the eye cornea. As she stare into it something inside her was awaking. her power, her true self, and her memories.

She collapses on the floor; breathing heavy after the process is done. She look at the crow again, this time she notice that it also has a note attach to its back. She takes it and read it.

'Missis or should I called Miss Wanda Maximoff

I know many things about you and that make me worry that simply leave you be will cause harm to many

So I give you memory back, I also offer you a true sanctuary

Please come to Uchiha Corporation HQ in New York tomorrow of any of your choosing time

With respect Uchiha Madara'

Wanda was dumpstuck for a few sec before decide. _'I will go meet him'_ she then goes back to bed and gets some sleep for tomorrow she will have an important meeting.

* * *

Location: The white hot room

Jean Grey aka Phoenix was dead. She comes back to the white hot room after she was dead. Now she just wait, she don't know what she wait for but she just wait for it.

But then the she heard the sound of crow "CAW CAW CAW" she was shock, there should be nothing in this room beside her right now. On the crow was a note, jean take it and read it.

'Missis or should I called Miss Jean Grey

I have aware of your current position and I want to help

All you have to do is grad the crow and you will be resurrect and not in dark phoenix manner

With respect Uchiha Madara'

Jean took a thoughtful position for a moment, then decide she grab a crow and disappear from the room.

* * *

Location: Uchiha Corporation HQ

All the 9 crows came back to the top of the tower and reform back into Madara.

"That was a long trip"

'Yes, but it all done. Well except one'

"Now all we have to do, is wait for tomorrow."

'Indeed'

Madara then go back to his preparation for tomorrow meeting; a lot of meeting.


End file.
